


He Definitely Fucked Me Over

by TheBlueDevil16



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depression?, F/M, Felix is lit up in this bitch, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Okay Imma stop sorry, Pastel Mark, Punk Jack, Sorry Not Sorry, There will be hella crude language, This is shit I know, how do i even tag, mark has problems, smut maybe?, sorry - Freeform, this makes no sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueDevil16/pseuds/TheBlueDevil16
Summary: Jack is new to Central High. He's a senior who just transferred over from Ireland. He is what you call a punk, with hair looking like it was dipped in green paint, snake bite piercings, gauges, a tattoo on his left shoulder, a mostly black clothes that were ripped. He's just trying to get through his last year of high school without any trouble, but that is until Mark Fischbach, a pastel teen who's in the same year as him, with partially dyed red hair and molten chocolate eyes to die for, bumps into him. Is he just going to ignore him the whole year, or is he going to spill secrets that nobody else knows?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aye. So, this is sucky, I know. But uh, for the most part, it will be in Jack's point of view and if it changes, I will make sure to state who's point of view it is in the notes before the chapter begins. It's sucky I know, so I'm sorry. I'm trying here. Hope you like it.

"Jack, if ya don' get up now, yer goin' t' be late!" I groaned, rolling over, and instead of getting up, I just buried my face into the green pillow underneath me.

"Sean McLoughlin, if I come up there, and yer not up, yer goin' t' regret it."

I groaned again, pushing myself up, before rolling out of bed. I absentmindly scratched at my neon green dyed head as I dragged myself to the bathroom, as I was in serious need of a shower.

After a quick shower, I pulled on some ripped black jeans with a My Chemical Romance shirt along with some black vans. I bent down to tie the neon green laces before straightening myself up and pulling a black beanie over my head.

I quickly jog downstairs, making sure to grab my key and bag, along with a piece of toast, before kissing my mother on the cheek.

"I'm off, Ma. Love yeh."

"Love yeh, too. Have a good day at school."

"Okay, Ma. See ya later."

As I walked out the door and the fresh air hit me, I put in my earbuds and let the music wash away any worries I had of starting at a new school.

 

It was crowded. If I was still a Freshman, I'd be scared. There were kids standing at their lockers, talking to their friends. The jocks were tossing the football back and forth, and the geeks were talking about the latest Marvel movie that had just come out. I sighed before heading to the office. I needed my schedule along with my locker information.

As I was walking, I realized I had no idea where the damn office was. But before I could ask someone for directions, a person slammed into me.

"Well, ow." I said, sarcastically.

"Sorry about that. I didn't see where I was going." I looked up to see a blonde guy with blue eyes just slightly darker than mine and a baby blue streak in his hair.

"It's...fine."  
"Oh..well that's good. My name's Felix. What's yours?"  
"Sean..but yeh can jus' call me Jack."

"Alright, Jack. It's nice to meet yu. But uhm, you seem lost, is there something I could help you with?"  
"Actually, yeah. I don't know where the office is."  
"Oh, follow me.  It's literally down the hall.

As we were walking, another person bumps into me.

"Okay, does anyone in this school know how t' watch where they're goin'?" I asked, annoyed.

"S-sorry."

"Markimoo! Heyy. This is Jack. Jack, this is Mark." Felix exclaimed cheerfully. I took a minute to study Mark. He had hair that was partially dyed red with brown eyes. The hair that was not red was black and he was wearing a black sweater with jeans along with slip on grey Vans. I felt my face heat up.

"O-oh..hey, Jack. Sorry for bumping ito you, I really should have been paying attention." He rambled.

"It's fine, Maerk. I promise. Don' worry too much about it, okay?"

:O-okay.." I noticed Felix looking at me.

"What? Is there somethin' wrong, Felix?" He shook his head.

"No. Not at all. We should get to the office so we can get your schedule and stuff, because I assume you're new here?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I jus' moved here from Ireland."  
"Well, that explains the accent. I transferred here from Sweden about a year ago. But enough chit chat, let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack studies Mark more closely.

_Well, this was the suckiest schedule ever. I mean, c'mon. Who gives someone math first thing in the morning? And to top it all off, it was Trig! Seriously? C'mon, man._ I groaned.

"Something wrong, Jack?" I glanced over at Felix to see him looking at me curiously.

"Nah, it's jus'..some idiot thought it'd be amazing t' put me in math firs' thing in th' mornin'. An' Trig, o' all things! I mean, seriously? That's not cool," I groaned again, causing Felix to laugh. "It's not funny, yeh jerk."

"You're right, it's hilarious." I slapped him across the shoulder.

"I'll see yeh later, Fe."

"Alright, Jack. Wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch?" I shrugged.  
  
"Sure, why not?"

"Cool, I'll come find you when the bell rings for lunch. See ya!" I watched the Swede go into his first period before trudging off to find my own.

 

My leg bounced impatiently as I stared at the clock.   
_What time did we get out again? 11:40? Yeah..something like that._ I glanced at the clock again.  
_11:35._  
I sighed.  
  
"Mr. McLoughlin!" I looked up at the teacher. _What was her name again? Briggs? Dunner?_    
"Are you paying attention?" I nodded.  _Not really, but I could really care less about how many protons are in an element._  
"Well, then can you kindly tell the class how many protons are in the element Lithium?" I glanced at the clock.  
_11:39._

"3." The bell rang, and before the teacher, whatever her name was, could call me back, I slung my bag over my shoulder and darted out of the room.

 

"Jack!" I turned to see Felix waving me over. He was standing next to four people. The one I bumped into earlier was there.  _More like he bumped into me._   _What was his name again? Mart? Mort? Mack?_ He was wearing a soft pink sweater, and a pink flower crown adorned his head.  _Wait, wasn't he wearing a black sweater earlier? And where did the bloody flower crown come from? What is he? Pastel?_ The other two were slightly taller than Felix. One was slightly bigger than the other, but they looked close to the same. I walked over.

"There you are, Jack. Hey, you remember Mark, right? You met him this morning?"  _Mark. That was his name._  
"Yeah, I remember him. He uh, bumped int' me." Mark's face flushed red.  
"Yeah..s-sorry about that, again."  
"It's fine, don' worry about it." Mark went silent. Felix looked over at him with the same look he looked at me with this morning.  _What's that look for?_ I shook the thought off. I shouldn't worry about it right now.   
"This is Wade and Bob." Felix pointed to the other two. I nodded.  
"Nice t' meet yeh."   
"Likewise."

"Mark? Why aren't you eating?" It was the first time since before lunch that I looked at him again and I noticed he didn't have any food.  
"Big breakfast.." He mumbled.  
"Now that I think about it, you didn't eat yesterday, either," Wade spoke up.  
Mark stayed silent.  
"Or the day before that," Bob brought up.  
"I'm not hungry." There was some sort of finality to his voice, causing the rest to let the subject drop. I looked at Mark more closely. He had slight bags under his eyes and his cheeks had a slight sunken look to it, as if he hadn't eaten correctly in days. I narrowed my eyes and let my eyebrows stitch together in confusion. He must have felt me looking at him, because he glanced up at me. His brown eyes seemed dull as we locked eye contact. I glanced down at the lunch table with him in my thoughts, his dull brown eyes never leaving my mind. Dull, as if they were looking for help.  
_Mark..._


	3. Chapter 3

I lay in my bed, staring in confusion at my ceiling, brows furrowed.

 

The look in Mark’s eyes had been..

 

I shook my head.

 

“What’s goin’ on with him? Is it even any o’ my business?”

 

I sighed. 

 

“Who knows.” 

 

Another sigh escaped me and I pushed myself out of bed to get ready for the day.

 

Slipping on a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt, I frowned.

 

‘ _ Mark.. _ ’

* * *

 

 

“Jackaboy!” Felix grinned at me as I walked up to him, Mark standing next to him, a fake smile plastered to his face.

 

I faltered in my movements as I stared at Mark.

 

I know a fake smile when I see one.

 

And that one didn’t reach his eyes.

 

I shook myself out of my thoughts and mustered a small smile at the Swedish boy.

 

“Heya, Felix! Heya, Mark!”

 

Mark gave a nod in greeting, “Hey, Jack.”

 

Why were his eyes always dull?

 

“So! Ready for your second day, Jack?”   
  
Felix slipped an arm around my shoulders.

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” I grinned at him.

 

“How about ya, Mark?” I asked the tanned boy.

 

“Hm? Oh, yeah.” I frowned at his response, but didn’t bother to comment on it.

 

Maybe I’m just over thinking things.

 

Oh, how I wish I had spoke up that day.

 

Maybe that could have changed something.

 

Maybe I could have changed something.

 

Who knows?   
  


I certainly didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I'm working on a few other fics atm, such as Boy, as well as a few Danti ones. I'm currently falling a little out of the Septiplier Fandom and falling deeper into the Danti/Darkiplier x AntiSepticEye Fandom because I'm trash, but expect those in the near future! Have a lovely day! Smooches! -A


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lookie who's back. Sorry for being gone for so long. Two months ahah. Anyways, this chapter has mentions of self harm, blood, sensitive content, so please read with caution if you're susceptible to those contents.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

It’s been about two weeks since I transferred to Central High from Ireland. 

And I found myself looking at Mark more and more.

There was something about him that I couldn’t quite understand.

More fake smiles are plastered to his face everyday, and he doesn’t eat at lunch.

God, he looks so..down. Is he depressed? Should I confront him?

“...ack..jack..JACK!” I snap out of my thoughts, blinking in confusion.

“Wha?”

Felix is shaking his head at me.

“Honestly, were you even paying attention to a word we were saying?”

I take a look around the room. Bob, Wade, Ken, Felix, ...Mark..   
  
Something clicked in my head. I had forgotten we were all hanging out at Felix’s place after school.

I smile sheepishly. “Sorry, no. What were yeh sayin’, Fe?”

Felix huffs in frustration as everyone else laughs.

Except Mark.

“Dammit, Jack. Why are you always zoning out anyways?”

I freeze. I didn’t want to tell them it was because I was thinking of Mark.

“I was jus’...thinkin’ is all.” Felix arched a brow at that.

“Thinking? About what.”

I swallow. “Uhmm...about the homework..I..got..fer..history.”   
  
“Bullshit, we both have the same history class and we didn’t get any homework.”   
  
I wanted to slap myself. Why did I have to say the one class Felix and I share together?   


“Oh, I meant for Trig.” All these excuses are lame, and I’m 100% sure Felix is seeing through everyone of them. My eyes flicker over to Mark, only to be met with dull brown eyes looking back at me. I blink, not ready, as I hadn’t thought Mark would be looking at me. 

I look back over at Felix, who is looking at me with confusion, before he turns to look at Mark, who just stares back at him.

Felix tilts his head and looks back over at me, and I can see something click in his head.

Oh no, fuck. He knows. Dammit, Felix. Damn you and your observational skills.

Felix acts like he’s dumb and is oblivious to everything, when in fact, he’s very good at analyzing people and noticing small things.

My eyes had only flickered over to Mark for a quick second, but Felix saw.

“Oh,” he speaks after a minute of silence.

“Oh.” He repeats.

“Oh what?” Asks Wade, confused at the scene.

Felix takes a breath, before acknowledging me.

“Jack?”   
  
“..Y-yeah?” He knows.

“Were you..” He takes another look at the half Korean behind him, before turning back to me and heaving a sigh. “Were you thinking about Mark?”

I freeze. I didn’t want anyone to know. I try to come up with an excuse and it only comes out stuttered before a look from Felix stops me, and I slump over in defeat.

I give a mumbled “..yeah,” not looking up at anyone.

I hear someone leave the room. Probably Mark.

Felix lays a hand on my shoulder before getting up and going after Mark.

I finally bring myself up to a sitting position to look at everyone. Bob, Ken, and Wade all have sympathetic looks, and it confuses me.

“What?”

“Listen..Jack. There’s something you must know.”

 

* * *

 

His father..died?

I can barely hear the rest of the words that come from Bob’s mouth before I’m jumping to my feet and running after where Mark and Felix left to, shouts of my name from the others following me.

I didn’t care, all I cared about was finding Mark. I know how it feels. To lose someone you love.

Mark.

That dull look in his eyes.

The fake smile.

The lack of eating.

It all made sense now.

My eyes burn, and I’m surprised to feel the warm wet trickle on my face. I’m crying?

I finally find Mark and Felix, and before I can get a word out, I freeze.

He’s..crying.

Sobs wrack his frame violently, and soon enough, it turns into a coughing fit. I have to swallow the lump in my throat as tears sting my eyes.

_ I scream and scream until my voice is hoarse and I can taste blood. Red spills from my lips onto the ground below me and soon enough tears mix with it. _

_ He’s gone..why? It’s not fair. It’s not fair. _

_ My mother tries to come near me, and I just snap at her before I sink back down and cry. _

_ My throat burns so bad. So do my eyes. I can’t think straight. I just want him back. Why did he have to do this? _

_ I scream more until I can’t anymore, and finally my voice is gone, and my throat is filling with blood. _

_ I cough and cough until it’s all out and immediately my mother is rushing to me.  _

_ I don’t have the energy to push her away, and I let her hold me as she calls 911 but...I can’t hear anymore. I can’t see, my vision’s blurry. _

_ And then. I let myself drift away. _

Mark..

I take a step forward.

Mark..

I take another one as tears spill down my cheeks.

Mark, please don’t.

This happened before.

Don’t make me lose you.

Before I know it, I’m dropping to my knees in front of him.

“Maerk..” I’m surprised to hear myself speak.

He looks up at me, eyes puffy and red and tears still streaming down his face.

“J-Jack…?”

“Please..” His brows furrow at my response.

“P-please what..?”

“Please, don’ make me lose you, too.”

His eyes widen and more tears pour down his cheeks.

“I can’ lose someone else t’ this..please, Maerk.”

“S-someone..else..”

I held it in for so long. 

The scars don’t stand out against my pale skin anymore, but I know they’re still there.

And a quick look at Mark’s clothes over the past two weeks I’ve been here tell me he’s doing the same.

I take his hands in mine and turn them over. I look up at him, asking silently, and he nods.

I push the sleeves up, and sure enough angry red cuts stare back at me.

I close my eyes, letting go of his hands.

I keep them closed as I crawl into his lap and wrap my arms around him.

“Please..Maerk..I can’ lose you..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked that! I tried to write a longer chapter to make up for being gone for so long so I hope it was alright.
> 
> Hope y'all a lovely day/night!
> 
> Smooches!
> 
> -A


End file.
